


If I Die Young

by watsonthebox



Series: Song Fic Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watsonthebox/pseuds/watsonthebox





	If I Die Young

_**If I die young bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses** _

  
“Friends, family, and loved ones. Today we are gathered here today in the remembrance and celebration of the short life of Lance McClain."

  
_**Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song** _

  
The priest cleared his throat. There was an eerie, haunting silence in the church. The only thing that could be heard was the rain drops outside, hitting the tin roof, creating a slight hum throughout the room.

  
_**Uh oh uh oh Lord make me a rainbow, I’ll shine down on my mother She’ll know I’m safe with you when She stands under my colours, oh and** _

  
No one in the room can bring themselves to look at Lance’s mother in the eyes. All they can manage is a sad look and a quick nod before turning away quickly, head down. Not that she blames them. Her eyes may be preeminently red and burning, tears still streaming down her face. She feels her husband take her hand, but it offers little comfort. She has become numb. And at the moment, she is grateful. The pain would consume her, and she has to be strong. For her family. For her Lance.

  
_**Life ain’t always what you think it oughta be, no Ain’t even grey, but she buries her baby** _

  
But she can’t stop the tears from coming faster. She’s hurt and angry. At everything. The universe, herself. She tightens her grip on her husband’s hand, ring beginning to sink into her flesh. Her baby. Her baby. Is gone. Forever. And she didn’t even get to say goodbye.

  
**_The sharp knife of a short life, Well, I’ve had just enough time_ **

  
"This is not an easy day. Our hearts go out to his family and friends, who will dearly miss him. We mourn his short life, but we must celebrate and remember the time we did have with him.” The priest shuffles some papers at the podium, eyes turning toward someone in the crowd. “And there is one here who can help celebrate this cherished life, and who genuinely saw Lance for he he was, and loved him for it.” The priest nodded. “Keith Kogane, please make your way up.”

  
_**If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses** _

  
Keith cleared his throat, and gave Shiro and Allura’s hands a reassuring squeeze and nodded to Hunk and Pidge, who were sobbing quietly. With a shuddering breath, Keith rose and made his way to the podium.

  
_**Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song** _

  
As Keith made his way, he let his fingertips graze over the white, glossy casket. His chest tightened and he inhaled sharply. He could already feel the familiar sting of tears behind his eyes.

  
**_The sharp knife of a short life, Well I’ve had just enough time_ **

  
He finally reached the podium, and gripped the sides until his knuckles turned white. He couldn’t cry. Not now. He already had so much already. He had to be strong.

  
_**And I’ll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom** _

  
Keith loosened the white tie around his neck, feeling much too tight. He cleared his throat and turned his gaze to the audience.

  
**_I’m as green as the ring on my little cold finger_ **

  
"I-I know most of you might not know me, but I was Lance’s- he was my-“ Keith let out a shuddering breath. He could hear Allura start crying along with Shiro. Keith’s vision blurred. "He was my best friend. My partner. My everything.”

  
_**I’ve never known the lovin’ of a man But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand** _

  
"I loved Lance with all my being. And before Lance, I didn’t know what love really was. I was so alone. I-I didn’t have anybody. And then Lance came into my life.“ He gave a wet chuckle. "Even when Lance was my ‘rival’ and we both thought we hated one another, he was always there."

  
_**There’s a boy here in town says he’ll love me forever** _

  
Keith turned his eyes to the ceiling, not able to stop the tears from flowing. "When we finally stopped arguing and fighting all the time and just got to know each other, we discovered how much we cared for one another. And it was scary at first. I was never good at showing my emotions, but Lance was so patient and he just loved. He loved hard. Unconditionally. Even though I cradled him in my arms first.” That earned a few chuckles from the crowd. Keith smiled softly, but it didn’t last long.

  
_**Who would have thought forever could be severed by The sharp knife of a short life, Well I’ve had just enough time** _

  
“We both thought we had forever. All the time in the world. We had the whole galaxy to ourselves. We both knew how dangerous our job was, and the risks that came with it. But we didn’t care. We were surrounded, absorbed with one another.” Keith closed his eyes and could see ocean blue eyes, blushing warm skin, and a small smirk with glistening teeth. He could feel soft, warm touches, promises of forever. He could hear his voice, whispering sweet nothings and everlasting love in his ear. Keith chocked on a sob. “I love him. I love him so much. He didn’t deserve this. He deserves the whole universe."

  
_**So put on your best boys and I’ll wear my pearls What I never did is done** _

  
"He deserved to see his family again, and not like this. He deserved so much more. Someone better than me, a better life. A better ending. There are some many things that I wished I had done, wished I had said. But now he’s gone."

  
_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no I’ll sell them for a dollar They’re worth so much more after I’m a goner** _

  
Keith turned his gaze to the team. All of them were crying. Coran was holding Allura, Shiro was holding Pidge’s hands, gently rubbing small circles with his thumb, trying to ease her cries. Hunk had his head buried in his head, whole body shaking violently.

  
_**And maybe then you’ll hear the words I been singin’ Funny when you’re dead how people start listenin’** _

  
"Lance always told us how much he loved us. How much he cared for all of us. He would always tell us that if something ever happened to him, not to cry and morn his loss. He wanted us to live our lives to the fullest, to take care of one another. And we would sometimes brush it aside.” Keith turned his gaze to Lance’s mom. “I just wished I would’ve listened."

  
_**The ballad of a dove. Go with peace and love** _

  
"But we can keep the memory of Lance alive. He will never leave my thoughts, and I know he won’t leave yours. He will live through us, his legacy will live on forever.”

  
_**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh** _

  
Keith shook his head and gave a small sad smile. “Lance would probably smack us if he saw all our tears. 'Save them for a time when you’re really gonna need them’ is what he would always say.” The tears came faster, falling onto the podium and into the papers, smudging the letters. He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. He fruitlessly tried to wipe away the tears that continued to fall.

  
_**The sharp knife of a short life, Well I’ve had just enough time** _

  
"So for now, I say goodbye to him.“ Keith looked down at the closed casket, wishing instead that he could see a warm smile and bright lively eyes. "I will see you again one day. So wait for me, okay? And until that time comes, know that my heart is yours. I love you Lance. Until then, Sharpshooter.”

  
_**So put on your best boys and I’ll wear my pearls…** _


End file.
